


Amusement Parks and Revelations

by jackandsamforever



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackandsamforever/pseuds/jackandsamforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red and Liz have a little fun in an amusement park, and maybe have some revelations about their relationship along the way. This is my gift for Not-Terrestrial for the Lizzington Shipper's secret santa. Part 1 of 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amusement Parks and Revelations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Not-Terrestrial](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Not-Terrestrial).



> This is for Not-Terrestrial as part of the Lizzington Shipper's secret Santa. The prompt N-T gave me was, "Red and Liz at an amusement park." This is part one of two.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Blacklist.

Liz sat down heavily on the couch in her lonely apartment and laid her head against the back. She was bored. More than bored. So bored that she'd spent the last two hours cleaning the inside of the couch and under the fridge. She'd found almost two dollars in change, but that had been the highlight of her day.

She was dressed in a ratty old black t-shirt from her high-school years and a pair of neon green gym shorts that barely reached the top of her thighs. Her hair was unwashed and pulled up into a messy ponytail and her face was devoid of makeup; in other words she looked like crap and prayed to whatever being existed above that nobody knocked on her door. She was hungry too. Boredom and hunger didn't mix well, and she found herself almost wishing it was Monday so she could go to work. That's when she realized how pathetic her life had become since Tom's "death" almost a year before.

The only time she ever went out anymore was when Red was in town. He always insisted on wining and dining her, and she didn't put forth much resistance. Not because he was just a form of entertainment, but because she thought she was falling in love with him. As much as she'd tried to resist and ignore those feelings (and it was easy when he was out of town), they always came roaring back when she was with him.

It was hard to resist him when he was being sweet and generous with her. When he held open doors for her, offered his arm while they walked down the street, and pulled out chairs for her to sit down in. He was like that most of the time, but other times he was a royal ass, and made it easy to tamp down her feelings for him; but that rarely happened anymore.

Liz put her feet up on the coffee table and closed her eyes. They were yin and yang, Lucy and Ricky, Yogi and Boo Boo, Mulder and Scully. They were best friends; and almost lovers. She knew she would no longer be able to function properly in her life if he was no longer in it. She hated being so dependent on him, but she had let it happen and there was no going back.

She let her thoughts drift to other things eventually, and must have fallen asleep, because she was woken by the sound of her front door opening and closing. Red must be back in town, she hadn't expected him to be back for another week. She dropped her feet from the coffee table, then remembered what she looked like and groaned internally. She knew he wouldn't care, but she did, and she was already embarrassed as she sat up and watched the entryway for him to make his presence known.

She heard the sounds of him taking his coat and hat off and hanging them on the pegs by the door, then the sounds of his footfalls on the wood floor as he rounded the corner and halted when he saw her looking at him from the couch. A grin spread across his face as he took in her appearance; his eyes moving from head to foot, then back up again.

She cleared her throat uncomfortably and resisted the urge to stand up and throw herself into his arms. He'd only been gone a week, but dammit, she'd missed him. A lot.

He finally broke the silence. "My my, Lizzie. I don't think I've ever seen you dressed quite so..." He bit the inside of his cheek and raised an eyebrow. "...relaxed." He finally finished with a flourish of one of his hands.

She shook her head and stood up slowly. "Shut up, Red. I didn't exactly expect company today."

He took on a faux wounded expression and put his hands on his chest. "Is that all I am? Company?" She rolled her eyes and made to walk past him so she could walk upstairs and shower, but he reached out and grabbed her bicep; spinning her around to look at him, their chests only inches apart in the cramped doorway. He pursed his lips, then reached up and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I don't even get a kiss? Isn't that what significant others do when they haven't seen their lovers in a while?" He rested his hand on the juncture of her neck and squeezed lightly, then waited with raised eyebrows for her to answer.

She reached forward and toyed with a button on his grey vest, making sure to avoid his eyes. "Is that what we are, Red? It's not like we've ever discussed it before."

She accidentally opened a button on his vest and dropped her hand so he wouldn't notice.

He moved the hand that was on her neck to her chin and lifted her face so he could see her eyes. She tried to look away, but he moved her chin so she couldn't. "Well even if we've never discussed it, I think I've made my intentions quite clear."

She sighed and stared into his greyish green eyes; they were open and free of deception for once. She didn't really feel like having this conversation now, not when she looked and smelled like she did. So she grabbed the wrist of the hand that was holding her chin and said, "I need to get out of the house. I'm more bored than I can remember being in a long time. Maybe we could discuss this later?" She hated talking about feelings, even more so with him, because he still had so many secrets.

He wasn't one to roll his eyes, but he came close at that moment as he took a step back from her; his back hitting the door frame behind him. "Ok, what would you like to do then, Lizzie?"

She leaned back against the opposite side and stared at his brown leather shoes as she tried to think of something. "Umm...how about the amusement park?" She blurted out, then winced when she really thought about it. He would never agree to it.

He was quiet for a moment then said, "Whatever you want to do." She moved her eyes from his shoes and looked at him with a surprised expression on her face. "Really?" She said disbelievingly, her tone skeptical.

He huffed an amused laugh and shook his head. "Don't look so surprised, sweetheart. I've always enjoyed a good roller coaster." She shouldn't be surprised really. He had always been an adrenaline junkie.

She shook her head and _just_ managed to stop herself from rolling her eyes. "Fine. We're going then."

She could see that he was trying to hold back an amused smile. "Fine."

Liz pointed towards the stairs. "I'm just going to go shower then." She raked her eyes over his body. "Are you going to wear what you're wearing?"

He looked down at himself and reached up to button the button she'd accidentally unbuttoned earlier. "What's wrong with these clothes?" He took a few steps forward and pressed his body into hers; she resisted running her hands up his sides. "I thought you liked the way I dress," he said quietly and leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. He pulled back in seconds with a smile, then moved away from her and said, "You're right though, I need to leave to change. I'll be back in an hour." He turned on his heel and walked out the door without another word, leaving her with her mouth gaping open and her lips tingling from his brief kiss. He hadn't even given her a chance to respond.

"Bastard," she mumbled as she locked the door and made her way upstairs to shower. She could already tell he was going to test her resolve to talk about their feelings "later".

OOOOOO

Liz took a quick shower, then stood in her closet in her bra and underwear trying to decide what to wear. Did she wear something revealing or modest? Did she wear a skirt or pants?

She sighed. It didn't really matter, he didn't bat an eye at how she'd been dressed earlier.

She decided on a red and white striped cap-sleeve t-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans that hugged her in all the right places. She finished it off with her hair up in a ponytail and her sunglasses holding her bangs back on the top of her head. She studied herself in the mirror until she heard footsteps climbing the stairs; she hadn't heard her front door open.

She turned and sat down on the bed and waited for him to reach her room. When he did, she had to do a double take because he looked so damn good. He smirked and leaned against the door frame as she took in his appearance. He wore a light blue, short-sleeved collared shirt that was tucked in a pair of dark blue jeans with a dark brown belt. She had to remind herself to close her mouth. She'd known him for almost two years, and she hadn't ever seen him dressed like this; she decided then and there that the man looked good in anything.

She managed to collect herself and grinned. "Are you ready to go?"

He crossed his arms and nodded. "I am. Are you?"

She stood up and plucked the keys to her Mercedes off the top of the dresser. "Yep, and I'm driving." He opened his mouth to protest, but she was already half way down the stairs before he could get anything out. She opened the front door and started down the steps when he finally caught up to her and slid an arm around her waist, then pulled her close to his side. She glanced over to see him sliding his sunglasses on with his other hand with a small smile on his lips. They reached her car, and he released her with a squeeze of her hip so she could walk around to the driver's side.

They both slid in the car at the same time, and she pulled her sunglasses down off the top of her head and moved them over her eyes. She could fee a certain tension between them, and she didn't want that. She just wanted to have fun and enjoy a little free time with Red. They didn't get to spend as much time together as she would really like because no one could know how comfortable they were with each other; she would be fired and jailed on the spot.

The engine roared to life and she grimaced when she noticed how low she was on gas. It was a thirty minute drive to _Six Flags: America_. She pulled out of her parking space on the side of the road and into traffic. She glanced over at him to see him looking out his window at the passing cars. "I need to get gas." He didn't look at her and just nodded, his sunglasses hiding his expression from her. She pulled into the next gas station she came to and stepped out of the car before he could. Liz pulled her credit card out of her wallet and was just about to put it in the reader when a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled it back. "Nah, ah, ah. I'm paying." His arm had slid around her waist again, and his mouth was near her ear as he spoke.

She heaved an exasperated sigh and tried to move out of his grasp. "Red, knock it off, this is my car so I get to pay for gas." He didn't let her go as he pulled his own wallet out of his back pocket with his free hand and deftly pulled a card out with the same hand. He leaned forward to slide it, still not releasing her, but she manged to take advantage of his temporary lapse of concentration and pinned him against the car with her body. Their faces were inches apart and she grinned widely and waggled her eyebrows. "Guess you shouldn't have underestimated me."

She reached behind her to slide her card, but he flipped their bodies so quickly that she didn't have time to react and found herself pinned against the car instead. He tilted his head and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Good thing I weigh more."

He pulled back and without taking his eyes off of her, reached back and blindly slid his card in the reader. He didn't even have to do it twice. He leaned in and nuzzled her jaw with his nose while placing feather-light kisses along her jaw. She closed her eyes, not caring about the position she was in and just let herself feel.

The pump began to beep annoyingly, indicating that it wanted them to choose the grade of gas. She pushed him away from her easily, then stepped around him and picked up the nozzle, selected the grade, and put it in the open gas tank of her car.

He leaned against the car with his arms crossed and watched her try to avoid him, then reached over suddenly and ran a splayed hand across her stomach. The heat of his hand caused the butterflies inside her to go haywire. "Red, knock it off, we're in a public place. Why don't you go get some water or something?"

She looked at him with an expectant eyebrow. He pursed his lips and nodded as he pushed himself off the car and sauntered into the gas station without touching her again. She heaved a sigh of relief and leaned her head against the cool metal of the car.

It was going to be a long day if this was how it was going to be. The sexual tension was killing her.

OOOOOO

The rest of the car ride was silent with occasional stilted conversation. They couldn't seem to speak normally without that ever present tension seeping into their words. He reached over and took her hand eventually, and she gave in and laced her fingers through his. She loved him. That was all that mattered really. The rest would work out. She didn't know why she was so resistant to his advances, and hoped this little outing would help.

The radio helped fill in the gaps of their conversation as they listened to some talk show host rant and rave against a few different politicians and their policies. Frankly she was tired of all the negativity, but Red seemed to be enjoying it, so she tolerated it.

They reached the park in a little over thirty minutes, and he even let her pay for the parking fee. The parking lot was already almost full. She hated the crowds, but with Red by her side it would make the experience tolerable. She parked in a space that seemed like miles from the entrance, then stepped out of the car and squinted at the roller coasters in the distance. Red met her on her side, and she couldn't help but notice how the sunlight make his light stubble noticeable. She loved it when he wasn't clean-shaven; he didn't seem as in control or as polished. He was just _him_.

She reached up and scratched her fingernails lightly over his jaw. "Ready?"

He nodded and took her hand. "As I'll ever be."

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will actually have them in the amusement park. I always tend to let these stories get away from me, so I apologize for that. I would love to hear what you think! Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
